


Gimme Attention

by AWitchWrites



Series: Season of Kink 2016 [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Daddy Gerard Way, Daddy Kink, Dom Gerard Way, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Frank Iero, Teasing, Top Gerard Way, little frank iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWitchWrites/pseuds/AWitchWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank was in a mischievous mood. He had been all day which was rare for him since usually he was pretty well behaved in little space...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimme Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mychemicallyromance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicallyromance/gifts).



> Written for mychemicallyromance, thank you for the request and I'm sorry it took so long for me to write it, I hope you enjoy it! I decided to go with little!frank in the end, I hope that's okay, also using this one shot to fill the 'punishment' square of my season of kink card. 
> 
> Edited by Lys, (motherwar) thank you very much!

Frank was in a mischievous mood. He had been all day which was rare for him since usually he was pretty well behaved in little space but Gerard was busy working away in his office, leaving Frank alone in the living room with his sippy cup, fluffy Star Wars blanket, and a stuffy as he watched Adventure Time. But that wasn’t what Frank wanted today, usually cartoons were enough to keep his interest while Gerard was working (because he wasn’t allowed to interrupt his Daddy while he was working) but not that morning.

He kept getting distracted from the show, shuffling around on the couch and playing with his stuffie for a little while. Sighing to himself, he threw off his blanket after a little while and stood up to go and try to refill his sippy cup since he’d finished his juice, heading into the kitchen. He was just so bored and his daddy was still working, being well behaved was no fun when daddy wasn’t around. It wasn’t like he was planning on misbehaving, not until he got into the kitchen, leaning against the counter, glancing over and seeing his daddy’s cigarettes, just there on the counter.

Frank didn’t smoke when he was in little space (cigarettes were for big boys after all) his daddy never let him, it was against their rules, but Frank always liked to watch Gerard smoking. He hadn’t thought it was possible for someone to look that hot when they smoked, but Gerard managed to pull it off, without even realising he was doing it. Frank wanted to look like that. That would be fun, he supposed, pretending to be daddy while he waited for Gerard to finish work. He knew that taking the cigarettes would be bad, that just made it even more exciting and besides Frank wasn’t expecting to get caught.

He giggled to himself as he took the packet, his sippy cup half full and abandoned on the counter as he took a cigarette out of the packet along with the lighter, grinning cheekily to himself as he headed back into the living room to sit back on the couch to light up and smoke while he watched his cartoons.

 

* * *

 

Gerard had been working all morning on his newest comic, writing until he was all burnt out and needed to take a break if he was going to be able to carry on for the rest of the day. He stretched, groaning as his back clicked before he checked the time. It was around lunch time, as good a time as any to take a break, he supposed, and figured he could go make lunch and spend some time with Frank before going back to work.

Satisfied with his plan, he saved his progress and turned his computer off, standing to head downstairs to check on Frank and see if he wanted lunch. He was maybe expecting to see Frank engrossed in his cartoons or asleep, napping, on the couch like usual. What he definitely wasn’t expecting to see was Frank sat in front of the tv with a lit cigarette between his lips, the packet right next to him. Gerard saw that maybe two or three were missing as he stepped closer, not alerting Frank to his presence yet. He was angry and just plain frustrated with Frank. Breaking the rules meant he was gonna need to punish him, and Gerard was already frustrated with his work. He needed to be writing and working on meeting his deadlines, not taking time out of his day to punish Frank; Gerard would much rather prefer to take time out to eat lunch and hang out with the younger.

What really got him mad was when Frank started playing with the lighter in his hand, flicking the flame on and off. Gerard coughed as he stood a little way into the room, watching as Frank jumped, turning around quickly to look at him. Luckily, he didn’t drop the lighter or the cigarette, or they would have had a far bigger problem on their hands. He did let out a little squeak when he realised just how mad Gerard was, blushing deeply.

Gerard raised an eyebrow at him as he stepped closer and held his hand out, trying to keep his cool. “What do you think you’re doing, Frank?” He asked, looking down at him as he took the cigarette, along with the packet and the lighter. Putting the cigarette out, he set everything down, still staring angrily down at his babyboy, who didn’t seem as fazed as he usually was.

“Just pretendin’ to be you, daddy.” Frank answered, smiling sweetly up at Gerard, trying desperately to get himself out of trouble even though he knew he’d broken the rules. Gerard had to admit, his reasoning was a little sweet, but he could see the cheekiness hidden behind his smile so there was no way he was gonna let him get away with it. 

“You still gotta be punished, Frank, you know it’s against the rules.” He said firmly, looking down at him and shaking his head a little. “I’m gonna give you spankings and I want you to stay still while I punish you,okay?”

“No! I don’t want spankings!” Frank shook his head, stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting as he stared up at Gerard.

Gerard sighed a little to himself, knowing that Frank was going to be extra difficult that day. He stepped even closer, pulling Frank up by his hair, but not hard enough to hurt him. The look on his face was dark as he pulled him close, able to smell the cigarette smoke on Frank’s breath. 

“That’s what you get for breaking the rules, Frank.” He murmured, his voice low with an firm edge to it, getting even more annoyed with the way Frank squirmed in his hold and eventually settled for batting his fists against Gerard’s chest.

He sat down on the couch, reaching one hand to grab Frank’s wrists, raising an eyebrow at his behaviour that morning. Frank was usually well behaved as a little, though moments like this did happen from time to time; Frank liked to be punished, and he liked to push Gerard as much as he could get away with, knowing that the spanks would be harder, the sex would be rougher and Gerard would be even more dominating than usual. Frank loved when his daddy got like that.

Sure enough, Gerard’ fingers dug into Frank’s wrists hard enough to leave small bruises as he manhandled his little so that he was laid over Gerard’s lap with his ass in the air. The younger couldn’t help letting out a soft giggle to himself then, squirming in Gerard’s lap and in his tight grip, trying to wriggle away just to piss him off. He squirmed until he was positioned in just the right place so that each time he wriggled in Gerard’s lap, he rubbed up against his daddy’s crotch, smirking to himself as he did, teasing him to get him even madder.

The hard smack Gerard gave to his ass then told him he’d done just that, and Frank couldn’t help but smirk to himself as he hid his face in the cushion on the couch, squirming again and arching away from the touch. He bit his lip to keep from making any noises, not wanting to let on to how much he was enjoying this already. He kept grinding his hips down then, though the angle was awkward he still managed to rub up against him enough to get some friction between them.

“Fucking stay still, Frank.” Gerard hissed out in a warning as he tugged Frank’s pants and batman boxers down to his thighs, starting to get more and more frustrated by Frank acting difficult.

“No, daddy!” Frank shook his head again, trying to wriggle out of his grip again and shaking his head stubbornly, letting out a soft gasp though as Gerard slapped his bare ass hard, able to feel it so much more without the fabric in the way. He bit his lip, blushing as he hid his face again.

“What did you say to me, baby?” Gerard asked, one eyebrow raised as he moved his hands from Frank’s wrists to his hair, tugging his head up to look at him. Frank hissed a little at the pull to his hair again but didn’t apologise like he knew Gerard wanted him to; he knew he could push further, grinding down against him again.

“Not gonna apologise, huh?” Gerard hummed as he looked at him, pushing his head back down onto the couch then. “Well, let’s see if we can remind you of your manners then, mm?” He said before he slapped his ass again, harder than the other two, hard enough to leave a red handprint mark. Gerard smirked smugly at the breathy gasp Frank let out at that.

His smug smirk didn’t last for long when he heard Frank chuckling. “Is that all you got, daddy?” The younger teased, a cheeky smile spread across his face as he pushed back against Gerard’s hand, swaying his his hips a little before grinding down against him again, smirking to himself when he felt Gerard starting to get hard.

“Oh? Does my little pain slut want it harder?” Gerard hummed, tugging on Frank’s hair again as he slapped his ass just a little harder, his own palm stinging from the blow.

Frank squirmed in his lap, despite his orders to stay still, biting his lip a little to try and keep quiet, not wanting to let on to Gerard just how much he was enjoying it- yet. “Mm, hard as you can daddy….” Gerard slapped his ass hard once more at that, shaking his head a little.

“Now don’t be rude, baby.” Gerard said as he spanked his ass hard twice more, smirking at the way Frank gasped and pressed back against his hand, the younger of the two still squirming and grinding in his lap. “If daddy’s hand isn’t enough for you maybe I should use my belt, huh?”

Frank fell still quickly at that, letting out a soft whine, shaking his head. He did love it when Gerard used the belt, loved that it left his ass actually bruised, loved how he sometimes couldn’t even sit down properly after but right now he just wanted his daddy’s hand. “No, I’ll be good daddy, promise.” He murmured, pressing his ass back again, burying his face in the cushions of the couch.

“You’re still moving.” Gerard hummed as he slapped his ass another two times, smirking a little though. Groaning, Frank blushed deeply and pushed back against his hands, shaking his head a little.

“But it’s too hard, daddy.” Frank whined, biting his lip and sighing a little. He was finally getting what he wanted, though, and he’d have to be good if he wanted Gerard to carry on and not start teasing.

“Try.” Was all Gerard said as he slapped his ass for a tenth time, running his hands over Frank’s ass then, just taking a moment to look at the bright red handprints he’d left all over the other’s backside and the tops of his thighs, humming softly. He didn’t tell Frank how many he was gonna give him, but he knew Frank could take more. Counting in his head, Gerard gave him another two to the tops of his thighs, sighing a little as Frank squirmed again.

“I thought I told you to stay still, Frank.” Gerard told him as he looked down at him and gave him two hard slaps on each cheek. Frank gasped with each one, clenching his fists, trying to stay still but it was hard and he shook his head, pushing back against Gerard’s hands.

“I can’t, daddy.” He whined, closing his eyes and squirming in his lap, starting to grind his hips down against Gerard’s leg where he’d gotten hard from the spankings, blushing deeply.

“You’ll be punished even more if you can’t stay still, Frankie. You’ve already been such a bad boy today.” Gerard hummed softly, lightly brushing his hands over the sore spots on Frank’s ass, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at him. The younger just shook his head a little, biting his lip hard as he tried to keep from pushing back into his daddy’s touch yet again, but moved again as soon as Gerard slapped his ass for the fifteenth time.

“Daddy…” Frank whined, pushing back against his hand and arching his back a little, no longer grinding on him but he knew he was still going to get into trouble for disobeying orders anyway. He just hoped that Gerard wouldn’t punish him for disobeying by refusing to let him come because the spanking and grinding on his daddy had left him hard and aching. 

“Mm, what is it baby? What do you want?” Gerard hummed with a raised eyebrow, stroking over Frank’s ass once more. He could feel Frank’s erection against his thigh and he smirked a little. Although he was hard himself, he had far more self control than Frank.

“Want you to touch me, daddy.” Frank murmured, grinding against his thigh again and letting out a quiet moan.

“But I am touching you, baby.” Gerard teased as he carried on stroking over his ass, sliding his fingers down between his cheeks to rub over his hole teasingly. He watched as Frank squirmed and whined even more, pressing back against his daddy’s fingers.

“More, daddy...” Frank whined. Gerard’s teasing was more of a punishment than the spanking had been.

“I don’t know, babyboy. I don’t think you deserve it. You’ve been such a naughty boy today, sugar.” Gerard hummed, taking his hand away and patting Frank’s back gently, almost chuckling at the pout Frank gave him. “Now, don’t give me that look. You refused to stay still for your spankings, Frankie, and you were really rude to daddy.” He told him, shaking his head a little.

“But daddy…” Frank started, interrupted by a little ‘ah ah ah’ from Gerard.

“No buts. I’m going to put lotion on your ass and then you’re going to prove you can be a good boy for me by writing lines. If you’re a good boy and get through all of them without complaining, maybe I’ll reward you.” Gerard told him, smirking at the look on Frank’s face. Punishment didn’t always have to be sexual or physical, and Gerard knew there was no punishment Frank hated more than being made to write lines. The elder had figured out what Frank was up to earlier, knew that he liked spanking a little too much and that it didn’t really count as a proper punishment. Frank didn’t like being made to wait but he would sit and write lines if there was the promise of a reward at the end of it, so the younger nodded reluctantly, sighing as he shifted to sit up, kneeling on the couch beside Gerard and looking up at him.

“Okay, daddy.” He sighed, pouting a little and biting his lip.

Gerard couldn’t help thinking how adorable Frank looked like that, all pouty and annoyed at him, chuckling fondly. He leant over to kiss Frank’s cheek, moving to stand and lifting him up. Even though he was annoyed at the fact Gerard was actually punishing him, Frank couldn’t help giggling as he was lifted and wrapped his arms around Gerard, burying his face in his neck. The idea of what was to come after his punishment, though, excited him a lot. “Where ya takin’ me daddy?” He asked curiously.

“To the bathroom, to get some lotion on you, and then you can come and work on your lines in daddy’s office.” Gerard answered as he carried his boyfriend up the stairs carefully, because even though Frank was shorter than him, he was still a fully grown man and Gerard knew he could get overexcited in littlespace. As expected, Frank perked up at that idea and wrapped his arms around Gerard tighter. He supposed the punishment wouldn’t be too bad then, not if he got to sit in Gerard’s study with him to write his lines, since lack of attention was what had caused all his misbehaviour in the first place.


End file.
